Cute Yong-Soo
by username-pocky
Summary: You've known Yong-Soo for as long as you could remember. You fangirl (fanboy?) with him about K-Pop, K-dramas- everything korean! And you think you may have a TINY crush on him...


(A/N: **For those of you not familiar with K-POP and K-Dramas, there will be references to those in this fic.**

**I wrote this a while ago, and it they said they would take it down so I deleted it but I really liked it...sooo...I don't care. **)

"Have you listened to the new SNSD song yet?" your friend, Yong-Soo asked curiously. He was a Korean Pop and Drama addict, like yourself, but he had a reason to be one: he was actually Korean. You were (y/nationality).

"No...I haven't found the time." you answer, feeling guilty. The actual reason was because you always get jealous of the Pop star's perfect bodies when you watch an SNSD MV. "Is it interesting?"

"Yea, da-zee!" Yong-soo took the time to explain the awesomeness of the video to you. It sounded pretty epic.

"Maybe you can come over to my house today and we and have a video-game/Korean drama/K-POP marathon! It is a Friday, after all." Yong-soo said excitedly.

Your (e/c) eyes gleamed. Did he just ask you on a date? Not a fancy, regular one, but still!

"I'd love to." you answered, and Yong-soo smiled. "See you after school, then!" he answered, running down the hall retardedly to get to his class. You giggled. Yong-soo was always this silly, since the first time you two met. He'd groped your breasts...but apologized soon after for mistaking you for his brother, Kiku. You had one thing to say to that: You did not look anything like Kiku.

After school, you'd called your mother and told her you were going to a friend's house after school, and waited by the front door for Yong-soo to get out of his last class: art. You knew the art teacher, Ms. Asia, and she did not let you out any time early. She was a very...strict teacher.

You sighed. She was keeping Yong-soo overtime. You decided to kill time by listening to music. You took out you iPod and scrolled through the list of songs. BIGBANG, Lunafly, Sistar, SHINee, Super Junior...

You decided on a (/one of the bands listed above/) song. You started to sing along until you felt a presence behind you. Ms. Asia must have let her students out. You automatically stopped singing, and looked behind you.

Sure enough, it was Yong-soo. You pulled your earbuds out and packed your iPod.

"God, if I see that witch's face ever again I'm gonna die!" Yong-soo complained, as you stood up.

You giggled at this remark. "You're going to have to see her Monday, sadly."

Yong-soo kicked the air, and you both started walking to his house.

You talked about K-Pop, and (/fav video game/).

The sun made your (h/c) hair look a shade lighter, and shinier.

Then, Yong-soo did something unexpected.

He reached for your hand, and started to blush. You nodded and soon your fingers were interlocked in to his. Your hands fit perfectly in to each other's, like you were made for one another.

After that...you two continued to talk about nerdy stuff...just, holding hands. Yong-soo's face showed an expression of genuine joy.

"How much farther is your house from here?" you asked randomly.

Yong-soo smiled. "Not far at all. As a matter of fact, we're here."

You looked up at a fairly large-sized house. It seemed to be a family place, you could tell more people than just Yong-soo and his parents lived here.

Your face fell as he let go of your hand to unlock the door. You liked the warmth of his soft palm on yours.

As soon as he had unlocked the door, you walked in to the house awkwardly.

"I'm home!" Yong-soo yelled. He smiled at you. "Just sit on the couch. Make yourself at home."

You walked over to a blue loveseat couch and sat down. The couch was comfortable, but not enough that you'd fall asleep in it. You liked those couches.

A woman who you'd guessed to be Yong-soo's mother walked in to the room and smiled at you. "Would you like anything to drink?" You could hear a heavy accent in her words.

You shook your head to answer her question. "No thank you."

Yong-soo's mother looked at her son and smirked. "I like her."

Yong-soo laughed, and sat next to you on the couch. "Me too, mom, me too..." he took your hand and squeezed it.

Wait, what? Yong-soo, your ultamite best friend, had a crush on you? You blushed. You decided...you like him a little, too.

After Yong-soo's mother had exited the room, he took out his laptop and earbuds. He gave you one, and put one in his right ear.

"What are we going to listen to?" you asked eagerly.

"You'll see, _" Yong-soo said simply, and tilted the computer to himself so that only he could see the screen.

Your (e/c) eyes stared at his cute features. Yong-soo...why do you have to be so freaking adorable?

"Got it." He said, about a minute later.

You stated at the screen. A YouTube video of...Yong-soo popped up?

Your eyes got teary when you noticed he was singing...singing and serenading you in his beautiful language. You looked in to his deep brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

The last words of the video were, '_Saranghae, _._'

Yong-soo closed the laptop and examined your expression. He once more repeated that line. "Saranghae, _."

"I-Iove you, too, Yong-soo." you touched your lips with your pointer finger.

Yong-soo closed the small distance between the two of you by kissing your lips. The kiss was long, and full of passion. The only thing that disconnected your lips apart was banging on the door.

It was Kiku. Kiku Honda. HERACLES CAT-MAN'S BOYFRIEND. Yong-soo's cousin. Who. Ruined. Your. Moment! GR.

"Open up, _baka!_" Kiku yelled.

You touched your lips, not believing what just happened.

And Kiku had to ruin it.

You _knew_ someone else lived here.

(**Just to clear things up, K-Pop is Korean pop.)**


End file.
